You're All I Can Ever See
by thebooksale
Summary: Chloe wanted to spend the rest of her life with Beca, and that she did. (5 drabbles about their lives together that will probably end up stabbing you in the heart, so consider yourself warned!)


1.  
"I love you, Beca Mitchell," Chloe whispered between ragged breaths and hungry kisses.  
"And I love you, Chloe Beale," Beca confessed as she studied her own reflection in Chloe's glistening blue eyes. Chloe was always the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, but the way the candlelight was dancing on the curves and edges of her naked body was making Beca wonder if it was all a dream. They say the night belongs to the poets and the madmen and, quite frankly, with Chloe, Beca could never tell the difference.

2.  
"When I was a co-captain of the Bellas, I was very serious about a little rule that prohibited any Bella from fraternizing with a Treble Maker. I was so set on making sure my girls weren't treble-boned that I was blind to the massive toner these two had for each other," Aubrey paused and surveyed her audience, half of which was roaring in laughter as the other half cringed in repulsion at her choice of words. She continued after giving the brides a wink, her eyes softened: "I've known Chloe for a very long time. I'm her best friend, her sister, her co-captain, her unpaid psychologist. And so naturally I was wary when this tiny little girl with ear monstrosities came along and stole my Chloe's heart. Chloe saw something in Beca, and soon we all saw it too. You've come a long way, my friends," Aubrey smiled as she raises her glass. "And here's to your new journey as wife and wife!"

Beca took a sip from her champagne glass. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe bringing a certain yellow solo cup to her lips, her blue eyes sparkling. Her hand reached out and found home in Chloe's, their fingers intertwined. A soft smile played across the Chloe's lips, soon reaching the corner of her eyes. Beca thought she could die with joy.

3.  
"He actually congratulated me and gave me his seat, Becs! Like I was some pregnant lady!" Chloe proclaimed vehemently as she dropped her weight on the couch next to Beca.  
"Well, you ARE a pregnant lady, Chlo," Beca informed her missus, her eyebrows raised in amusement.  
"Well yeah but I don't look it!" Chloe whined, indignation in her voice.  
"Well…"  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Chloe shrieked, her blue eyes widened, causing Beca to burst out laughing.  
"Oh come on, Chlo, it just means our baby is growing," her voice softened as she placed her hand ever so gently on Chloe's swelling belly. "And you're the most beautiful pregnant lady I've ever seen," Beca said truthfully.  
Chloe tried to pout but her attempt was unsuccessful as Beca had leaned in and placed her lips on Chloe's own. "Fine," she grumbled absently as she smiled into the kiss.

4.  
"Her name is Emily," Chloe beamed as she looked down on the seven pounds of perfection sleeping peacefully in her arms, her body limp from exhaustion.  
"Emily Beale-Mitchell. I like that. She has your eyes," Beca said gently before planting a soft kiss on the top of Chloe's head. It didn't take long for her tears to cascade down to Chloe's tangled curls.  
"Good. So you can see me everyday," Chloe stated simply, her voice reassuring.  
 _"_ You are all I ever see, Chloe Beale."  
Chloe was awfully tired, but a smile found her lips as she felt the tightening of Beca's embrace. "Will you sing for me?"  
The proposition took Beca by surprise, but it didn't take long for her to oblige. _  
"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium"_  
The melody came naturally, because it had been there all these years. Chloe had joined her, just like she did after the day they first met. Even when it was softer than ever before, Chloe's voice was beautiful.

Chloe had drifted off to sleep by the time the echoes died down, a ghost of a smile still lingering on her lips.

5.  
"I think I know what I'm going to write about for my admission essay," Emily announces as she barges in to Beca's home studio.  
"What did you say, Em?" Beca asks after taking off her headphones.  
"My college essay, I know what I'm going to write about," says Emily, cheerful determination evident in her blue eyes.  
"I'm happy for you, Em!" Beca raises a hand to offer her daughter a high-five. "Care to tell me what it is?"  
"It's about mom. How I wish I could've known her."  
A brief silence ensues as Beca fights back her tears. Eighteen years have passed and Chloe's blue eyes are still all she can see.  
"You're a lot like her, you know," Beca regards her daughter with a small smile before pulling her in for a hug. "She would've been so proud of you."


End file.
